Troll Manual
by fullmetal142341
Summary: Thank you for adopting your very own troll from CrockerCorp! This is the first chapter in our manual guides. More yet to come! This one is focused mainly on landdwelling trolls


Hello! And thank you for adopting your very own troll!

This is a handbook that you can use to take care of your new troll and take care to all of your needs, including what to feed, how to teach him and how to love him. This also has special FAQ's, so be sure to read this through.

~~Feeding your troll~~

Trolls are omnivores, which means that they do indeed eat both meat and vegetarian foods. But usually they eat various meats like chicken, pork, and beef. You should not give him raw meats though, as they can get sick from that. Instead, try giving him pre-cooked meats, or heat them up yourself.

Trolls can also eat berries, vegetables and fruit. It would be recommended to cut up all of these foods before-hand, so they do not choke when trying to eat them.

You can also go to any store that carries pet food and buy TrollChow. A healthy supplemental kibble that is not unlike dog-food. But do not give your troll dog food, of course. Be sure to buy a few GrubLoaves- a meatball-like product that can be easily cooked in the microwave. Trolls enjoy these as treats and in-between-meal snacks.

Your troll can also have different things to drink, like milk, organic juice that has been blended for toddlers, and of course water. Be sure to let your troll have access to water 24/7!

As a quick reminder, do not give your troll too much human food, as it will make him very sick. Trolls also eat four times a day at a regular schedule, so keep your eyes on the clock!

~~Sleep habits.~~

As you were probably previously informed, trolls sleep in a device called a recuperacoon. This is a bathtub-like object that is filled with a green substance called sopor slime, something trolls cannot get enough sleep without. Lake of sopor causes them to have horrifying nightmares and can make them very sick. You can order from a choice of recuperacoons online, and sopor slime from concentrate can be bought in stores. Trolls usually sleep in the day, but will often sleep at either daylight or nighttime as we do. And do not worry. Though sopor slime is a liquid, a sixth sense trolls have will prevent themselves from drowning in it.

~~Playing and Walks~~

Your troll loves to play and have exercise! Trolls like to play with children's toys, as well as various play-things such as feathers, rubber balls, and anything else that they can get their paws on. Due to this factor, though, you should always Troll-Proof your home (see Troll Proofing). Your troll will often wish to go outside, and this in encouraged, but be sure to take a few extra precautions, such as buying a leash. Troll leashes are very similar to a child's backpack leash, with the slight difference as it is longer.

You can also take your troll to parks, on walks, and to stores, as many stores allow these exotic pets. Aggressive trolls, however, will need a muzzle, in which can be bought at any local pet store. Be sure to let any people who wish to pet your troll to let him smell and acknowledge that they are friendly, as threatened trolls will tend to snarl and bite in a defensive reflex.

~~Troll Proofing your home~~

Trolls are smart, and they also have apposable thumbs, allowing them to open doors. This can cause a problem, and endanger them should they get into anything dangerous, such as sharp objects like knives, or chemicals.

What you should do is put child locks onto any drawers, doors and cupboards that have sharp or other dangerous things inside them. You should also put a chain-lock near the top of all doors, as trolls will learn to recognize the sound of the door opening, and/or learn to open them.

You should also lock your fridge whenever you are not using it, so that your troll will not dig into it and eat anything that they shouldn't.

FAQ's.

Q: What are 'quadrants'?

A: Quadrants are part of troll's emotional and physical culture. They have four of them; Matesprits, Auspistice, Moirail and Kismesis.

Matesprits are much like lovers as apposed to Kismesis, which is like the person you love to hate.

Moirails are the ones you like, but wouldn't want any red feelings for.

Auspistice is the ashen one, and it is much like a love triangle.

Q: My troll is learning words, and I am trying to teach it to talk. Any pointers?

A: That is very good! Trolls are highly intelligent and can learn how to speak. When you notice this, praise your troll and continue trying to teach him simple phrases such as "I'm hungry", "I want to play" or "I'm tired." Trolls at a younger age will have some difficulties, but with a good push they can speak even entire sentences.

Q: My troll is knocking food out of my cupboards/on counter and onto the floor!?

A: Trolls have a habit of doing that, so they can get at the food easier. Remember to use your authority, and firmly tell them "No.", whenever they do something bad.

Q: My troll won't come out from under bed/couch!

A: He is scared or threatened of something. Try to find out what is frightening your troll and move it/turn it off. They are especially afraid of loud noises such as thunder, so remember to comfort him when he decides to come out.

Q: My troll is making piles out of my stuff!

A: Trolls make piled of things that they enjoy, or are extremely attached to. They usually make them out of toys, various foods and clothes. They will often do this out of clothes and other things that smell like you, much like cats make nests out of such things as well.

Q: My troll is ignoring me for my sister/girlfriend/wife/other! Why is that?

A: Your troll will sometimes hang out with what they seem as a motherly figure in their life more than you, much like a child loving their grandmother. It is okay, for they are not ignoring you at all.

This wraps up our manual for this chapter. See you in the next one for 'Seadwellers'.


End file.
